


Forgive me

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to fix little a  one of the most poignant scenes of the series. In total defiance of common sense))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me




End file.
